mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Elvis Sinosic
" Elvis Sinosic: Every time I post my picks, I write a novel and I get hell for it. GSP for the victory." - Elvis on GSP-Shields. "This match definitely has piqued fan curiosity. Fitch is well deserving of a title shot, let alone a number one contender’s match. Many say Penn shouldn’t be in the running for a contender shot, as there are other welterweights with more wins on the board than he has. Regardless of whether people think this match have been made, the fans are excited to see how Penn performs and wonder what Fitch will do. This fight, on paper, should be a lock to Fitch. He’s generally regarded as the No. 2 welterweight in the UFC. He’s going to be a lot bigger than B.J. He has the superior wrestling and has a great chin. He’s also on a five-fight win streak. On paper, Fitch should be able to clinch with B.J., take him down and at the least ride him out for a decision if he doesn’t get into a position to TKO him with ground-and-pound. I can’t see Fitch subbing B.J. unless he hurts him badly first with some serious ground-and-pound. B.J., on the other hand, is 1-2 in his last two fights. He was beaten by Frankie Edgar, but it was speed and movement, not size and pressure, that beat him. When he bumped up to welterweight again, he beat Matt Hughes easily in the first round. A lot of pundits attribute this win to Hughes being close to retirement and also his willingness to trade with B.J. rather than take him down straight away -- which is something that Fitch needs to do -- that cost him the fight. B.J. is always dangerous, as he has fast and heavy hands. He has good takedown defense and great Brazilian jiu-jitsu. Though B.J.’s BJJ is better from the top than the bottom, he’s always a threat anytime it hits the mat. Also, if he hurts you with standup, he has the ability to finish you quickly when he follows up with either striking or grappling. Now, the obvious pick is Fitch. If you were a betting man, you’d have to say that Fitch is the safe bet. He’s got a better record at welterweight. He’s on a longer win streak. He’s going to come in bigger and stronger and with better wrestling. He should be able to easily take down B.J. and at least ride out a decision victory if he doesn’t get into a position to finish. Saying that, the last couple of fights with Penn I’ve gotten wrong. Every time I’ve picked him to win, he’s lost. Every time I’ve picked him to lose, he’s won. If I pick him to lose this match based on the obvious matchup, then it’s apparent I’m going to be wrong again, so, for this pick, I’m going way out on a limb and picking B.J. for the victory. Since I think Fitch will most likely win a decision, I’m saying that B.J. is going to finish Fitch. Let’s hope I finally get a B.J. fight prediction right." - Elvis on BJ-Fitch. “This should be an interesting fight. Both guys have strong wrestling. Both have solid grappling skills. I think Diego has the better stand up. Look for Diego to push this fight standing. I think this will go to the ground and become a grappling match. Joe has a strong guillotine but I think Diego is too experienced to get caught with it. Diego is better whether on top or off his back. Look for Diego to win this match. Possibly even by submission.” - Elvis on Diego-Stevenson. “For once I'm going to keep this short. Diego's strength is his BJJ. He has improved stand up and aggressive takedowns. B.J.'s strength is his BJJ. B.J. has strong takedowns and defense. B.J. has very effective boxing. B.J.'s biggest weakness (in his WW fights) has been his cardio. B.J. has shown improved cardio at LW. Diego is known for having good cardio. I think B.J. has what it takes to beat Diego though Diego will prove a tough opponent. Diego's best chance is if he can draw the fight out to the Championship rounds. Saying that B.J. will win this match and I'm also expecting a fairly exciting match as well.” - Elvis on the BJ-Diego fight. "Both guys are very dangerous and have the ability to end the fight in the blink of an eye. Carwin has heavy hands; Mir’s submission ability is instantaneous. Mir also has power standing. I think Carwin has more power, though. Saying that, I think Mir has the better technique, as Carwin, though he has a great chin, tends to get tagged early. I think Mir will most likely tag Carwin early and look for a submission. My pick is Mir, though Carwin has the ability to end the fight at any point with a single shot." - Elvis on the Mir-Carwin interim heavyweight title fight. "They both have greatly improved since their last bout against each other. Mir and Lesnar have both obviously worked on their striking. They are looking more precise and technical. Mir's gas tank seems to be much better than in earlier days. Lesnar has the strength and wrestling advantage. I think Lesnar also has more power in his striking. Mir has the grappling and submission advantage. I don't expect to see this fight remain standing, though it is possible. The match will hit the ground and this is where it will be decided… I think Lesnar will take down Mir, but will be much more controlled… Look for him to punish Mir with punches, forearms and elbows. Mir will look to guard and will work for submissions… I think Mir will work for the legs again, as he no doubt perceives this as a weakness of Lesnar. I think Lesnar will have been working like crazy to defend his legs. I can see Frank landing a lower body submission -- I don't think he will get an arm or leg -- and winning the fight. I just don't think it will happen. I think Brock will come in well-prepared for this match. I am predicting Brock to win via TKO in the later rounds." - Elvis on the second Mir-Lesnar fight. "This is a great match between two undefeated fighters. Both have really grown as fighters within the UFC. The problem is both are counterfighters. I think Lyoto is more patient, but saying that, I can see Greg Jackson making a strategy that forces Lyoto to come forward. Rashad has great stand-up and great wrestling. Both guys have KO power. Both use fantastic footwork to set up their attacks. Lyoto works best against an aggressive fighter. Will Rashad break and push forward or will he be patient enough to wait for Lyoto to attack, knowing he has the belt and you have to beat the champ? I'm stuck on the outcome of this match. I really think both guys are extremely talented and have the ability to win. I can see it going to a decision. If it goes to the later rounds, who will be stronger? I'm going to sit the fence on this one." - Elvis on the Rashad-Machida fight.